


[podfic] for thou art with me

by bonibaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Read by the Author, Season/Series 02, podfic cover art welcome, relationships take effort, the key to having no fear is having nothing to lose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with meA mysterious illness strikes the Head of the New York Institute. Torn by his own conflicting feelings, Magnus searches desperately for answers. But is Alec running out of time?Run Time:  1 hour 47 minutesFormat: MP3Download size: 124 mb
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	[podfic] for thou art with me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for thou art with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814762) by [bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru). 

> Author's original notes: This story was written between the airing of 2x19 and 2x20. I was afraid there wouldn't be a Malec reunification before Season 3. The show delivered a great ending before I posted (yay!). So I rewrote a bit, and now this has become a canon-divergent AU.
> 
> Warning if needed for recurrent descriptions of an ongoing illness, including suffering from pain.

[Stream or Download Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZawRgAsq0W_rgyPRaX7e2WYmP2AnFVEG/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
